


shared gloves

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: In which Makoto spends too much time at the university's library and Mao doesn't spend enough time there.Or: why confessing to someone doesn't help against feeling nervous but kissing definitely does.(secret santa for @cheesebite_)





	shared gloves

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, @cheesebite_ !! i was your santa, hope you have nice holidays!!
> 
> it's a college au, set about two years after canon. im actually sorry that i didn't model this fic after actual japanese college and went with some form european model instead, but honestly, i don't even understand my own unis system so i hope i can be forgiven here

While Subaru and Hokuto decided to stay with the idol business, Makoto and Mao chose to attend university. That decision wasn't a big surprise for either of them, it did leave them with a sour feeling. It meant that Trickstar as whole wouldn't keep going. There wasn't a fight or any regret over that. They all had their personal dreams and ambitions. Following what you believe to be the best was one of the things that made Trickstar what it was after all.

“What are you doing here again?“

Throwing the bag he was carrying on the free spot next to where Makoto has spread his study material, Mao grinned before he flinched at unavoidable noise from his bag hitting the wood.

“Sorry, sorry,“ rubbing the back of his neck, he gave the other students an apologetic smile. They didn't seem too pleased with the apology, since Mao's voice was loud enough to be heard in the whole library. Luckily Mao realized that too.

Makoto laughed. “Isara-kun, you really aren't used to spending much time here, are you?“

“Not really,“ Mao said, this time at an appropriate volume. “I should probably do that though. Tell me when you're here so I can join you some time and keep you company. You'd help me a bunch actually. I'm tired of always doing my studies at 1am just because I'm the type that's bad at scheduling.“

“You're not!“ Makoto frowned. “So, how many classes were you taking again this semester?“

“Hmm, including my Chinese course, I think I'm at seven? No wait, actually it's eight.“

“That's way too many! Didn't you say you only wanted to try out some of these so you could do them next semester?“

“Well, I thought if I started them already, I might as well finish them,“ Mao shrugged and pulled out a notebook and some pen from his bag. “What about you though? You're here a lot, aren't you? It looks like it's your second home already.“

Mao's eyes wandered over all the things Makoto had on his side of the table, which really was quite the collection. His computer of course, a few text books he picked up through the course of the semester, two notebooks and various stationary were spread out next to a very noteworthy pile of snacks and an empty energy drink can.

“Home, huh?“ Rubbing the back of his neck, Makoto laughed. “It does look messy enough to be my room, but I really don't wanna live here.“

“Mmm,“ Mao hummed, flashing another smile at Makoto, before hiding his nose in the textbook he brought.

Although Makoto had more than enough material on the desk to study for days on no end, with Mao here, it was terribly hard to focus. They've been close friends for years by now, and yet Makoto couldn't help being engulfed by Mao. Even for an idol, he was very pretty with his cherry red hair and eyes green as grass.

As he read, Mao would bite on his lower lip, hum a little tune or move his foot up and down, all giving Makoto even more of a reason to be distracted.

Knowing he just recently confessed these things (things that included liking the way Mao looked and well, liking Mao) didn't really help either. While they reached an agreement and it had turned out that Mao actually liked Makoto back, they were not yet certain on how to act around each other.

Or well, Makoto wasn't. It seemed like Mao was perfectly comfortable just the way it was.

“Is everything alright?“ Looking up from his studies, Mao gave Makoto a smile, his green eyes shining as bright as ever. “You seem distracted.“

Makoto wanted to laugh. You are distracting sounded too much like a line out of one of these cliche romance movies. It felt so silly, Makoto felt himself blush just thinking these lines.

“Ah, it's nothing,“ trying to smile, he took a sip of water, before he looked back down at his notes. They were still exactly the same as he left them like half an hour ago. He was aware that he didn't make any process since Mao had walked through the door, but also, really now? He needed to get a grip on himself.

“You seem like you've reached the end of your concentration, huh? Overworked?“

Well, now that’s a way of putting it nicely.

“Next to you, I don't really think I can say I'm working too much.“

“That's not true,“ vehemently putting his notebook down, Mao once again got the eyes of a few other students on him. Though this time, it didn't seem to bother him. “You're working hard too! I admire you a lot for being so diligent and disciplined about what you.“

“You really say some manga protagonist lines sometimes, huh?“ Makoto shook his head, taking in Mao's serious expression. He always cared so much for others, always gave his best and somehow still managed to fulfil all his obligations.

You're so much more amazing than you think, Makoto wanted to say. Give yourself more credit.

“Makoto.“ Mao said calmly. He reached over the table to place his hand on top of Makoto's and only continued to talk when their eyes met. “You're a protagonist too! Everyone is their own main character I guess, but also you know? We're Trickstar together. It's like, ah, you know,“ biting on his lips, Mao stroked a strand of hair behind his ear. “It's like two pieces of the same! Yes, that's right!! We're Trickstar together.“

“We are! But, well... sometimes it's just hard to believe,“ Makoto didn't want to argue with Mao, but he couldn't help himself. “You always shine so bright...“

“So do you!“ Mao insisted, placing his fingertips on Makoto's cheek, he smiled. “I like that about you. Let's go home, yeah? You look exhausted.“

“Maybe we should,” Makoto found himself agreeing. “I doubt I will do much more anyway…”

Soon enough, they were both dressed and ready to go out. It was already dark outside when they stepped out to go home. While Mao still lived with his family, Makoto had moved out to live in a dorm, so he could walk back home. Regardless, he would usually take a small detour, just to accompany Mao a little longer.

“Aren’t you cold?” Mao paused at the doorstep and tilted his head. He had put on a scarf, a big winter jacket and was just about to put on a pair of gloves.

“I’m fine!” Makoto reassured him. “It’s not a long way for me anyway, so it’ll be alright.”

“Still,” Mao insisted. “Give me your hand.”

He didn’t really wait though, pulling Makoto’s left hand up and putting one of his gloves on it. “Isara-kun! Don’t just give me your gloves! What about you?”

“Here here, see?”

Putting the other glove on his right, Mao grinned. “That way we both are even! And with our free hands, we can do this.”

He reached for Makoto’s right hand with his bare one. Makoto felt heat rush up his cheek at that. Mao was being terribly charming and sweet to him, so much that Makoto had no idea how to properly react to it.

“You're too smooth."

"I hope that's a compliment," Mao laughed and squeezed Makoto's hand. "Let's go?"

“Ah, not yet, wait!”

Mao raised an eyebrow at that, but stopped in his tracks. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, you see, it’s just, uhm,” Makoto fumbled for words. He really had no idea what to say in a situation like this and on top of it, had no experience with this whatsoever. All he could think of were how poorly he used to act around Anzu back when she transferred and well, maybe Makoto didn’t change that much when it came to fighting his nervousness with talking to his crush. Falling for one of your closest friends could only help with that to an extent.

He wasn’t the same Makoto he was in high school though. He has learned a lot of things and grew a lot in the past few years. So he could do this too.

“Uhm, like,” taking a deep breath, Makoto squeezed Mao’s hands and finally made contact with these green eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

If this was a video game, Makoto was sure there would be some drastic music change here. Or an explosion. Maybe two, just in case one wasn’t enough. But this was real live, so Makoto could only hear the distant seeming sound of his own heart beat and the blood that had rushed up to his ears.

“Kiss, huh?”

Mao’s face suddenly matched the colour of a ripe cherry as well as his hair. Makoto found himself blushing even more at that sight because, shit, yea, Mao was super cute. It felt like it took ages for Mao to nod, green eyes looking anywhere but Makoto, but somehow it helped Makoto to gain back his confidence. If Mao was flustered, one of them had to stay composed, right?

Putting his gloved hand in Mao’s hair, Makoto let his other hand cup Mao’s cheek. It was a move stolen out of any cheap movie, but Mao’s face still turned even redder when Makoto traced his lips with his thumb so hey, there might be something to this thing. Though he was uncertain how to do the part where they kissed, Makoto tried his best to relax as he moved his face closer to Mao.

Kissing, it turned out, was much easier than he anticipated.

Well, either that or their lack of experience made them ignorant to their possible flaws. Makoto pressed his lips on Mao’s, while he kept his hands in Mao’s hair. It was easy to tangle his fingers in there and just stay close to Mao. Take in his scent and taste the taste of his lips.

It felt warm, nice and safe.

That was good enough to make a kiss good, right?

\---

(When Makoto got home and checked his phone, he found a lot of messages on his phone from Mao. Lots of stickers and emojis. Makoto laughed. Out of everyone else in their group, Mao was the best at sending those. It was cute how he hasn't forgotten the old code they made up years ago. Back then when neither of the four of them knew how Mao ended up with that double agent role of his, it felt just natural for Mao to be good at it.

The current message wasn't anything close to revolutionary difficult though. A cat, a heart sign and a other emojis that seemed to have no connection. Back when they were going to school, the heart meant to strike or launch an attack. It was usually a casual emoji, but they decided to give it a crucial meaning. This time though, Makoto was sure Mao intended to go with the original meaning of it.

The cat emoji stood for Mao himself, as they all had their own assigned sign. So honestly, the meaning of the message wasn't that hard to get.

_Hope you got home safely, I love you_.)


End file.
